1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device in which a shift knob is fitted to a top of a shift lever.
2. Description of Related Art
Among various types of shift lever devices, there are so-called pull-up-type shift lever devices in which an inner compression rod is pulled up by pushing a button on a shift knob and the rod is thereby disengaged from a detent plate.
Some of shift lever devices of this type include a shift knob serving as a part which is detachable from a shift lever. Those shift lever devices are assembled by fitting a shift knob to a shift lever, for example, in a process after the shift lever has been installed into an indicator panel of a vehicle.
FIGS. 17 to 20 show such a shift lever device including a shift lever 1 and a shift knob 2 fitted thereto.
An axially movable compression rod 7 is biased downward and housed in the shift lever 1. A block 9 connected to the compression rod 7 is located above the shift lever 1. A lower slope 12 and an upper slope 13 are formed on an upper end 10 of the block 9.
A T-shaped sleeve 3 having a horizontal portion 4 and a vertical portion 5 is provided inside the shift knob 2. A spring 16 and a shift button 15 biased by the spring 16 are inserted into the horizontal portion 4. The shift button 15 has a lower slope 17 and an upper slope 18.
The upper end 10 of the block 9 is inserted between the lower slope 17 and the upper slope 18 of the shift button 15. Accordingly, the slope 17 contacts the slope 12 and the slope 18 contacts the slope 13.